


don't go

by craevitae



Category: Cravity, Starshipz - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M, anw we got clowned today so, im sad, this is just word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23611579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craevitae/pseuds/craevitae
Summary: woobin always pleaded to serim that he should stay, but now... serim is the one saying woobin shouldn't go.
Relationships: Park Serim/Seo Woobin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	don't go

“you’re late.” woobin said to serim who just got home from work. serim sighed, as he untied his tie and removed his id, placing it on the table near their doorstep.

“i told you that i’ll be working overtime today.” serim sat down on their sofa, grabbing his bag to get his laptop. “you should sleep, woobin. its 1am already, i still have work to do.”

“serim, you’ve been saying that for a week already.” woobin stood up from his seat to sit next to serim. “can’t you take a break?”

serim ruffled woobin’s hair softly. “if i could take a break, i would’ve been sleeping now.” serim slightly chuckled. “but as you can see, i still have a lot to encode. you can sleep without me.”

woobin pouted. “like i said, you’ve been saying that for a week. so you didn’t sleep beside me for a week now. you always fall asleep on the sofa.” woobin sighed. serim was starting to get annoyed by woobin’s remarks, which he normally doesn’t do; work just has been very stressful for him as he recently made a big mistake in encoding, so he had to do it again. however, his boss only gave him until the morning for serim to pass the file.

“seo woobin.” serim closed his eyes, surpressing his emotions. “i’m not in the exact mood to pay attention to you, okay? i have to finish this, or i’ll lose my job.” serim said sharply, which made woobin speechless.

serim, who just realized what he had just said, turned to woobin. “no, that’s not what i meant-”

“that’s exactly what you meant.” woobin said. woobin immediately went to their bedroom, as serim sighed; following woobin. woobin locked the door, as serim was stuck outside. 

“woobin, let’s talk, please…” serim knocked on his door multiple times, but he heard nothing. “i know you hate hearing that word, i was just too caught up on my emotions-”

“that’s how you always viewed me. an attention seeker.” woobin said. he still didn’t opened the door though, so serim just sat on the floor; his back resting on woobin’s door.

“woobin, i’m really sorry. it is very low of me to… say something that reminds you of your past.” serim looked down.

woobin was bullied in the past for some dumb rumors, which serim didn’t believe. serim was woobin’s friend throughout his highschool years, and they officially became a couple in college. now, they’re fresh graduates; serim found a job immediately due to him being one of the topnotchers of his class, while woobin works at home, as he is a freelance artist.

“you should’ve thought of that when you first said it.” woobin suddenly opened the door, which made serim lose his balance. serim was shocked to see that woobin was dressed, and had a bag with him.

“where are you going?” serim asked. woobin looked away from him. “out.”

“d-don’t go anywhere today, hmm?” serim pleaded, as he held on woobin’s wrist.

“don’t go? now you’re the one who is pleading?” woobin laughed in disbelief. “park serim, i’ve been nothing but a burden to you. i know that. i’m sharing a house with you that you own, you go out and work everyday while i just laze around here. i know why you’re upset. i know why you’re not paying attention to me. you can just go and do your work, i’ll be out for some air.” woobin removed serim’s grip on him, as he went to their doorstep. serim grabbed woobin’s wrist again, and gave him a back hug.

“i really didn’t mean that. i was stressed-”

“don’t fucking give me that bullshit,” woobin said. “when i was stressed for my art finals, i still paid attention to you. that art finals was important for my resume but when i hung out with you, you accidentally ruined my piece. did i got angry at you? no. but it hurted so much…” woobin cried. “that had so much impact on my final scores, serim. i didn’t graduated as one of the top notchers. that’s why i’m stuck here. that’s why i can’t be as productive and as busy as you.”

“i can’t be as mentally strong as you, woobin. you know me and my way of handling emotions.” serim muttered. “i’m sorry… please, don’t go.”

“this happened so many times, serim. even during college.” woobin freed himself from serim’s embrace. “call me again if you’re done saying empty apologies.”

“n-no, woobin, don’t go, please don’t go-” serim said.

woobin already walked out.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twt @/craevitae !! this fic didn't make any sense and i don't wanna proofread it so yeah


End file.
